SOLO EQUIPAJE DE MANO
by AlfredBunnyJones
Summary: AH! como amo a Oliver y a los 2p, por eso escribi esta historia, espero sea de su agrado. los personajes no pertenecen son de Hidekaz san. USUK 2p


SOLO EQUIPAJE DE MANO

Oliver Kirkland estaba en estados unidos, habia ido por que le habian parecido un pais con jovenes y jovencitas llamativamente atractivos. al ser el ingles le costaba trabajo localizar lugares y lo que acostumbraban a hacer los americanos. Apesar de eso le gustaba mucho su gente que era algo amable con el, pero en especial le gustaba un chico de motocicleta que habia resultado ser su vecino de la esquina, ese pelirrojo lo enloquecia,sobre todo esa mirada del mismo color del fuego, por alguna razon le hacia sentir deseos de sacarle el corazon y quedarselo, pero sabia que si lo hacia le haria una herida al chico y la cicatriz que esta le dejaria estropearian a su "muñeco perfecto". Todas las tardes a las 5pm salia al jardin para ver pasar al joven, cada dia le queria tener cerca.

EL chico ingles apesar de sus manias y de su forma extraña de ser no era malo, acostumbraba a maquillarse las pecas de la car y se ponia ropa de mangas largas para ocultar las que tenia regado por todo el cuerpo, su cabello amarillo rojizo se perdia en la luz del sol haciendo que sus prominentes cejas dominaran a sus ojos haciendolo lucir como un maniatico. Cada mañana se veia al espejo y se negaba, sentia que por sus excesivas pecas el pelirrojo le rechazaria.

-¡horrendas!, ¡pecas horrendas!-

Muchas veces intento acercarse a su vecino, le habia puesto un sin fin de apodos, desde "honey", "fluffy", "muñeco", etc., pero el joven era algo rudo, agresivo y amargado, de todos sus intentos solo habia logardo saber su nombre ...John. Se habia perdido completamente en él, lo amaba.

Cierto dia se enteró que John iba asalir de viaje, iria a Washintong a ver a su hermano que vivia ahi. El rubio sin pensarlo dos veces alistó su maleta, iria a ese lugar tambien a cumplir su mayor objetivo, conocerlo a él.

Lo espío durante tres dias, sabia el lugar pero no cuando se iria, cada dia que psaba al no verlo pensó que se habia ido hasta que una mañana John paso por su casa con una maletaba en su moto, Oliver tomó la suya y salío tambien, detuvo al primer taxi que pasó y se subio a el. Él chofer le pregunto al joven donde le llevaria a lo que el contesto:

-lleveme donde ese muñecpo en la moto va-

El señor le miro de mañera extraña, algo a lo que a oliver no le importo, ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le viera llegar a la estacion de autobuses se sorprendio, bajo del taxi despues de pagar y miro a las personas.

-honey,..crei que irias en avion, ahh ¿donde estaras?-

John jones habia sido vetado de las aerolineas por golpear a un ejecutivo que lo llamo "jodido yankee", asi que si queria ver a su hermano tendria que ser viajndo en autobus, al llegar a ala estacion, bajo de su moto y la dejo en el estacionamiento, se acerco a las ventanillas y compro su boleto que segunmarcaba salia en 15 minutos.

El ingles al lograr encintrara al aamericano corrrio a meterse en la fila empujando aquien se le pusiera enfrente hasta que llego a la ventanilla donde el pelirrojo habia comprado, la señorita le pregunto su destino y el se limito a decir.

-aah...jejeje el mismo que mi fluffy el que caba de pasar-

la chica le miro raro y le dio el boleto a washintong que salia exactamente a las 12pm, aun faltaba para su partida.

se sento en la sala de espera jsto enfrente del chico a quien perseguia, lo observaba con atencion, era muy sexy, le llamo la atencion que llevaba un bat.

-ohh que cosa extraña querido... ¿eso es tu gran equipaje ?, ¡que horrendo!- decia a si mismo mirando la maleta y ese bat.

solo pasaron un par de minutos y llamaron para que pasaran a abordar el autobus. oliver espero a que

john se subiera primero para ver donde se sentaria y asi él poder ocupar un asiento cerca de él.

El pelirrojo subio y not{o que seria un viaje aburrido ya que no habia mucha gente, miro que solo habian 3 personas incluyendose el y el chofer, se dirjio a la parte de atras y dejo su bat en la parte superior de su asiento donde decia "solo equipaje de mano".

se acomodo y miro que se subia un hombre de aspecto raro sumiso que parecia que buscaba a alguien con la mirada, no le tomo importancia y pretendio dormir.

-¿donde estas cariño?- decia en voz baja el rubio, miro al chico emocionado y fue a sentarse en el asiento detras de él, el corazon de este latia como loco.

el autobus arranco y se dispuso a ir a su destino, solo iba un aseñora en la parte delatera el chofer, oliver y john hasta la parte de atras.

oliver asecho al chico de los ojos carmesi, se acercó y aspiro el aroma de su cabello.

-¡perfecto!- dijo en silencio, luego le saco una foto y sonrio feliz, nadie veia lo que hacia, ni el mismo john se percataba.

-one kiss...-dijo emocionado, se sento lado del americano y se acerco sigilosamente a sus labios a intentar besarlo y lo hubiera logrado si sus nervios no lo hubieran traicionado y le hicieron hacer ruido.

-¿ah?- abrio un ojo john y miro la car de un sujeto lleno de pecas, dio un salto en su asiento y grito

-¡ahh!- oliver enseguida le callo con su dedo indice posandolo en sus labios.

-shhh hermoso que creeran que quiero lastimarte-

-maldito, !querias robarme verdad desgarciado!- le dijo serio frunciendo el ceño.

-no amo, lo unico que queria era robarme un beso- dijo honestamente ruborizandose un poco.

-¿estas enfermo verdad?-

-si amarte es una enfermedad, entonces estoy en fase terminal-

john le apreto el cuello bastante enojado, iba a matarlo por decir estupideces.

-ahg..joh..n, me duele, agh...me..matas-

-si idiota homosexual-

-agh..amor..mi..o tu..me..ha..ces homo..sexual..-

-¡muere!- apreto mas el delicado cuello del rubio, notó las pecas del rostro ajeno que eran graciosas, por alguna razon le gustó esa cara de dolor. Oliver se desmayaba al verlo asi le soltó aventandolo en el asiento.

-¡mira werejo pecoso, no se quien mierda eres pero no te quiero cerca!-

-ahm, mñequito, si..ahm..que eres fuerte cof..cof..soy oliver kirkland, pero puedes llamarme amor..jeje...te amo y deseo estra contigo compartiendo mi vida a tu lado mi amor-

-¿estas loco?, seguro eres un enfermo mental sacado de un jodido manicomio-

-enfermo y loco por ti amor-

-¿que?- el pelirrojo sonrio ese chico era muy insitente, se rasco la cabeza y le miro.

-¿cuantas pecas tienes?-

-¿uh?..¡idiota!..nin..ninguna- se levató molesto y se fue a su asiento, algo que a john sorpendio.

-idiota pecoso...-

-son 53 en la car fluffy...-dijo en voz baj supirando- ya por eso no te gustare-

El ojicarmesi rio, ese chico a pesar de su forma extraña le parecia nagradable ya que tenia agallas, se levató y se sentó a su lado. el ingles se cubrio la cara.

-oie, esas pecas lucen bien en tu cara-

-¿tu crees?-

-si-

-te amo john-

el chico miraba a los ojos a quien s ele declaraba asi, penso en que ese joven en verdad le queria, cerro los ojos y paso su mano al cuello ajeno para abrazarlo.

-ohh john esas cosas aqui...no se pueden-

-se puedo eso y mas-

-jijiji...hay muñeco lo que digas pero besame-

-convenceme- oliver se acurruco en el pecho del joven y este le abrazo, poco a poco fueron desapareciendo de los asiento hasta que no se vieron por completo.


End file.
